In some instances, it may be necessary to transport a narrow elongated object when your hands are otherwise occupied, or there is a need to keep your hands-free for performing other tasks. Prior art hands-free transportation devices are typically a back pack-type (sack-like) design, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,578,953 issued Feb. 28, 2017 to He-Jen Chueh. The '953 patent discloses various embodiments of a sack-like transport device suitable for transporting small manageable items that easily fit therein. Such conventional sack-like transport devices are typically secured to a wearer's back using a pair of arm straps affixed to the sack. The wearer need only insert each arm into the arm strap, and the back pack may be worn on the users back, thereby keeping the wearers hand free to perform other tasks.
Unfortunately, sack-like back pack transport devices are not suitable for transporting elongated objects with dimensions that exceed the length or width of the sack. Conventionally, a user wanting to transport an elongated object must use his hands. What is needed is a method for hands-free transport of an elongated narrow object.